


untitled

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, mike is found guilty and went to prison, post-5x11, set in the (near) future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about the letters. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by marveyficchallenges [prompt #45](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/137393967090/challenge-45-gentlemens-agreement) "gentleman's agreement"

They don’t talk about the letters. Never. 

It’s like they exist in two worlds.

One - that’s the world that exists in here. Ray Brook. Between fences and concrete wall, behind locks and barred windows. In here, they are attorney and client, confidants, friends. 

When Harvey visits during the week, it’s about a case. Most of the time, it’s Mike’s, sometimes it’s one of Harvey’s. Mike might not legally be a lawyer but he is still a goddamn genius.

When Harvey visits during the weekends, it’s about them. No, not them, it’s never that in here. It’s about the latest book from the prison library Mike has read or the latest movie they were allowed to watch. It’s about the baseball game Harvey has been to or that high stakes round of poker he’s playing once a month. It’s about them being friends.

Two - that’s the world that exists only on paper. On yellow legal paper and in pencil because that’s the only thing Mike is allowed to use. On high quality stationery from ‘Lion in the Sun’ and in ink because Harvey will not use a ballpoint pen. 

That world began with Mike jotting down some thoughts that were not actually meant to be sent and read. How that happened exactly, he can’t recall. He’s not that big a genius. All he knows is that getting that first reply was the best thing that happened to him in here.

They don’t talk about the letters. Never.

Not knowingly, not consciously. They just don’t.

Their little parallel universes don’t overlap. Except for one thing. One tiny little exception.

That exception comes in the form of two rings. Both platinum. Both plain. Both around Harvey’s finger. Mike isn’t allowed jewelery.

They don’t talk about those either. 

But whenever Mike see them, their solid gleam in the harsh light of the visiting room, he smiles. 

And it’s a good day.


End file.
